


Там, где собираются мальчишки

by Anna_Karenina



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Karenina/pseuds/Anna_Karenina
Summary: Беверли Марш — не просто девчонка, но и до конца своей среди мальчишек ей не стать.





	Там, где собираются мальчишки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where the boys are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299614) by [orangesparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesparks/pseuds/orangesparks). 



> Основано на короткой сцене в мини-сериале.
> 
> Бета — [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

_Там, где собираются мальчишки,_  
Кое-кто меня ждёт,  
И он идёт вдоль улицы,  
И я знаю, что он ищет меня…  
— Конни Фрэнсис 

Беверли шла домой из библиотеки, напевая под нос «Шестнадцатилетнюю девчонку», и прикидывала, хватит ли остатка карманных денег на жвачку, когда чья-то рука, покрытая жёсткими мозолями, схватила её за плечо и прижала к забору.

Генри Бауэрс.

Беверли развернулась влево, надеясь прорваться в сторону, но её ждала только зловещая ухмылка Патрика Хокстеттера. Зубы у него были чем-то перепачканы, и Беверли надеялась никогда не узнать, чем именно.

Быстрый взгляд вправо — и она увидела ухмыляющееся лицо Рыгала Хаггинса. Его мясистая рука была уже совсем рядом, и Бев рефлекторно поморщилась, напрягаясь всем телом. Но удара не последовало.

Вместо этого Рыгало запустил руку ей в волосы , стянутые в конский хвост: он принялся перебирать пряди, пропускать через пальцы, оборачивать вокруг них. В этом было слишком много эротики, чтобы Беверли своим одиннадцатилетним умом смогла полностью осознать происходящее. Но она поняла достаточно, чтобы ей это не понравилось.

Совершенно.

Она посмотрела перед собой и встретилась взглядом с Генри. Но зрелище оказалось ещё хуже, чем вид Патрика и Рыгала, вместе взятых. Генри не ухмылялся и не орал непристойности, как обычно, но тихая сосредоточенность в его взгляде пугала ещё больше. Это был не взгляд мальчишки, который вот-вот провалит очередной тест по математике, устроенный мисс Дуглас, и не хулигана, собирающегося хорошенько наподдать маленькому ребёнку, сбив его с ног.

Это был взгляд человека, который что-то замышляет.

Они оба знали, что Генри загнал её в угол. Возможно, при обычных обстоятельствах его планы дальше не шли бы, но теперь было что-то ещё, пугающее, почти взрослое. И, хотя Беверли заметила странность ситуации, она так и не узнала, что на задворках сознания Генри слышал голос, который говорил: можно получить её за так, не понадобится больше её выслеживать, нужно только спуститься всем вместе вниз, вниз, и полететь…

От того, что Генри смотрел на неё почти с нежностью, было только хуже.

Увидев этот взгляд, Беверли вспомнила об отце, о том, как он сжал её щёки пальцами и снисходительно посмотрел, когда не увидел крови в раковине; тем вечером она благодарила бога, что отец был в достаточно хорошем настроении и не взялся за ремень, а потом

_(Ты волнуешься за меня, Генри?)_

легла в постель, хотя под ногтями и на подбородке осталась засохшая кровь,

_(Ты)_

потому что Беверли слишком устала даже для того, чтобы расплакаться, когда кровь, пузырясь, хлынула из слива снова,

_(очень)_

слишком устала, чтобы оттереть засохшие пятна хотя бы с рук и с лица

_(за меня волнуешься?)_

во второй раз.

(Спустя годы Беверли поняла, что Генри, с его серо-зелёными глазами, полными угрозы, к которой добавилось глубокое беспокойство, в ту секунду походил на её отца так сильно, как больше никто и никогда, и это считая Тома.)

От такого сравнения у неё заболела голова.

— Оставьте меня в покое, — быстро, тихо сказала она. Патрик засмеялся высоким хохотом гиены.

— Не получится, — ответил Рыгало. — Уж извини.

Слова прозвучали так, будто ему было правда жаль, словно он хотел сказать: «Эй, подруга, таковы правила. Не мы их придумали, но соблюдать их всё же приходится, правда? Сама понимаешь».

Беверли ещё никогда не чувствовала себя настолько беспомощной. От отчаяния ей захотелось, чтобы она была не собой, а кем-то другим, чтобы она больше походила на своих друзей, сообразительных и изворотливых. Ей хотелось, чтобы она была как Ричи: тогда она отпустила бы шуточку насчёт розовой мотоциклетной куртки Генри, тот ослабил бы хватку для удара, а она бы убежала домой, и дело бы обошлось всего-то перепачканной рубашкой и расквашенным носом; или нет, лучше быть как Билл, ведь он высокий, уверенный в себе, он не боится бросить камень или ударить, даже когда численное превосходство очевидно…

Но она понимала, что разница между ними была совсем в другом. Первый раз в жизни она горько пожалела, что родилась девочкой — хорошо, первый раз, когда дело не касалось Греты Боуи и Салли Мюллер.

И эта горечь натолкнула её на сумасшедшую, легкомысленную идею.

Может, спросить, как он насчёт пообжиматься на заднем сиденье?

Идея была достаточно нелепой, чтобы Генри отвлёкся хоть на секунду. Но потом Беверли подумала: а вдруг он воспримет её слова всерьез, — и внутри внезапно всё похолодело.

Конечно, можно было пнуть Генри коленом в пах изо всей силы и попытаться прорваться, но с обеих сторон стояли его дружки. Вряд ли ей удастся сделать больше пары шагов, а потом придётся заплатить за удар.

— А это ещё что? — спросил Патрик, и его рука змеёй скользнула вниз по боку Беверли.

На секунду Беверли ужаснулась, подумав, что Патрик задрал ей юбку, а она и не заметила. Когда она увидела, что тот всего-навсего держит в руке сигарету, которую она носила в кармане на бедре, то едва не вздохнула с облегчением.

— Я и раньше видел, как она курит, — сказал Рыгало, словно речь шла о пустяке. — В Барренсе, где она зависает с Четырёхглазым Тозиером и остальными мелкими говнюками.

— Разве ты не знаешь, что настоящие леди не курят? — нараспев протянул Патрик.

— Заткнись и давай сюда сигарету, — сказал Рыгало. Патрик и правда её отдал, громко хохотнув, и его зубы сверкнули жёлтым в лучах послеполуденного солнца; Беверли никак не могла перестать думать о коллекции мёртвых мух, которых Патрик хранил в пенале.

— У меня есть ещё, — вдруг сказала она. — Под матрасом, дома, целая пачка, даже не открытая, я вам её отдам, если вы меня отпустите.

— А какой со… — начал было Рыгало, но Генри оторвал взгляд от Беверли — в первый раз с тех пор, как они её поймали — и посмотрел так, что Рыгало сразу замолчал.

— Нет.

Беверли испугалась сильнее. Они же знали, что денег у неё нет, что ещё им надо?

Генри наклонился ближе. Когда она почувствовала его дыхание на своём лице, то различила и запах геля для волос, и аромат «Джуси Фрут», которую он всегда жевал, и едва ощутимые нотки сигаретного дыма. А потом, хотя это и было почти абсурдно, он осторожно прижался к ней лицом.

Беверли задрожала.

На секунду движения справа прекратились, — Рыгало перестал играть с её прядями, и Беверли подумала, что это из-за прижавшегося к ней Генри, — но она крепко зажмурилась, да и ей было всё равно, почему её волосы оставили в покое. Через секунду толстые, грубые пальцы снова начали перебирать пряди, забираясь глубже в шевелюру, чтобы коснуться кожи головы.

«Почему я не пошла домой пораньше с Пэтти О'Хара? — со злостью подумала Беверли, вспомнив беззаботно оброненное предложение своей одноклассницы. — Она хорошая девчонка, тихая, вежливая, живёт в Восточном Бродвее, они бы в жизни не посмели подойти, если бы я была с кем-то вроде Пэтти…»

Но в глубине души Беверли знала, что это было бредом собачьим. Она могла идти домой с самим президентом США, но это бы не помешало Генри делать то, что ему придёт в голову.

Ей почти хотелось, чтобы он кричал на неё, называл идиоткой, сучкой, неудачницей, кем угодно, лишь бы она в итоге вышла из оцепенения, ударила его коленом в пах и кинулась бежать. Но вместо этого Беверли стояла столбом, чуть ли не загипнотизированная; она не шевелилась, если не считать дрожи в ногах и груди, вздымавшейся, когда она делала слишком глубокие вдохи. Ведь взгляд Генри говорил, что её нескоро отпустят… если отпустят вообще…

— КАКОГО ХРЕНА ВЫ ТАМ ДЕЛАЕТЕ, ЧЕРТОВЫ СОРВАНЦЫ!

О, ну _слава богу._

Эл Марш, вернувшийся домой из госпиталя пораньше, шёл к ним, широко шагая; глаза горели яростью, связка ключей громко бряцала о пряжку пояса.

— Папочка… — почти шёпотом сказала Беверли.

Этого единственного слова хватило, чтобы Рыгало отдёрнул руку от её волос, широко раскрыв перепуганные глаза. Патрик уже начал пятиться с непривычным для него беспокойством на лице. Беверли сильно сомневалась, что их так впечатлили синяки, с которыми она регулярно приходила в школу; скорее, роль сыграла ярость в голосе отца или то, что он и на расстоянии выглядел куда внушительнее даже Рыгала, в котором было уже шесть футов роста — а ведь Рыгало даже ещё не ходил в старшие классы.

Наверное, помогло то, что отец сейчас выглядел таким разъярённым, что мог посоперничать с Бутчем Бауэрсом в его худшие дни.

Топот ботинок-«инженеров» по асфальту подсказал Беверли, что Патрик и Белч уже пустились бежать; но Генри смотрел на Эла Марша дольше и подпустил его поближе, прежде чем броситься наутёк.

— ЕСЛИ ВЫ ЕЩЁ ХОТЬ РАЗ ПОДОЙДЁТЕ К МОЕЙ ДОЧЕРИ, БОГОМ КЛЯНУСЬ, ОТ ВАС НИЧЕГО НЕ ОСТАНЕТСЯ, ДАЖЕ ЧТОБЫ В ГРОБ ПОЛОЖИТЬ!

Как же хорошо было слышать, что он кричит на обидчиков Беверли, а не на неё саму. Правда, из-за больного бедра он не мог подкрепить слова делом, но мальчишки, без сомнения, слышали угрозы, нёсшиеся вслед. Ещё пару широких шагов вдогонку, и они исчезли из вида; отец повернулся к Беверли, пошатываясь, подошёл к ней и положил огрубевшие руки ей на плечи.

— Эти мальчишки сделали тебе больно, Беверли?

Беверли колебалась, прежде чем отрицательно покачать головой — сначала по привычке, но потом она смутно поняла, что больно ей действительно не сделали.

— Н-нет… нет, папочка, они просто х-хотели… отнять мои карманные деньги. Ты… — она сглотнула и услышала громкий щелчок в горле, а потом продолжила: — … Ты прогнал их раньше, чем они успели меня ограбить.

Его глаза на мгновение смягчились, и Беверли почувствовала, как её захлестнуло внезапной волной любви к отцу — не к тому, который бил её кулаками и ремнём, а к тому, кто делал ей сюрпризы, приготовив десерт из бананов и мороженого, когда она хорошо справлялась с домашней работой. Эмоции смешались, сливаясь в одно целое с её страхом, и в конце концов Беверли сама не могла понять, что чувствует.

Конечно, она не собиралась прикрывать банду Бауэрса: она понимала, что не стоит этого делать, так же ясно, как понимала необходимость соврать. Ведь нельзя было рассказать, что отношения Неудачников и Генри Бауэрса никак не сводятся к случайным встречам.

Она знала только то, что Генри с приятелями могут идти к чёрту.

Той ночью, стараясь уснуть, Беверли снова прокручивала в голове случившееся, но уже не боялась, а злилась; она гадала, почему не схватила одного из них за куртку, когда они принялись удирать, не задержала, не дала возможность познакомиться с её отцом поближе, чтобы Генри, или Патрик, или Рыгало хоть на секунду попробовали то, что ждало Бев на регулярной основе, стоило лишь разбить тарелку или оставить потёк на оконном стекле.

Генри, правда, и так всё знал о жизни с родителем, любящим помахать кулаками, но Беверли его не жалела. Сегодня он перешёл какую-то границу. И хотя Беверли знала, что не виновата, ей было стыдно.

Она не собиралась рассказывать о случившемся друзьям. Зачем? Не было смысла, к тому же они бы только посмотрели на неё, как на глупую девчонку (чего она всегда боялась, всегда ждала в глубине души, как тогда, когда они не хотели, чтобы она участвовала в ритуале Чудь…).

Беверли повернулась набок и впилась ногтями в ладони; к глазам подступили горячие слёзы.


End file.
